Campanadas
by Etili A. Dumbledore S
Summary: Era una tradición, era una tradición para ella de todas maneras, aunque al hombre solo le llenara de frustración y no dejara de recordarle lo tonta que era...


Summary: Era una tradición, era una tradición para ella de todas maneras, aunque a al hombre solo le llenara de frustración y no dejara de recordarle lo tonta que era.

Declaimer: ya saben que nada me pertenece, no me torturen recordándomelo.

Dedicado a aquellas personas que creen injusta la muerte de tan excéntrico hombre, justo cuando se dio a conocer su bondad.

 **Campanadas**

Era una fría tarde de enero, el día anterior había nevado lo suficiente para cubrir el caminó de gravilla que señalaba el sendero, elevando el terreno unos ocho centímetros que dificultaban cada paso. Atravesó la pequeña reja de metal y caminó en paralelo a la pequeña capilla. Gracias a Merlín el Wizengamot había ordenado que todos los caídos durante la gran batalla, que no fueran reclamados por familiares, reposaran en cementerio cercano a Hogsmeade, de lo contrario sería muy penoso explicar los actuales habitantes del castillo que hacia su persona en búsqueda de esa tumba en específico, en ese día en especial. El lugar de homenaje se encontraba en el tope de la colina, en la parte posterior cementerio, el aire soplaba violentamente buscando cualquier brecha descubierta para colarse y congelar lo que tocara, aunque si lo pensaba, el frio ya era una constante en su vida, bajó levemente el rostro quedando cubierto casi por completo por la capucha de la capa de viaje. El acumulo de nieve hacia la cuesta más difícil, haciéndole parar por breves instantes por la fatiga de los músculos al tratar de vencer el obstáculo, aun si, continuó colina arriba, con el viento casi quemando sus mejillas. Se detuvo un segundo, tiempo presto para ajustar su bufanda buscando ligero refugio y observó un tanto asombrada como una pareja se alejaba de su destino.

Aunque debía admitir que de tanto en tanto personas del mundo mágico se acercaban al lugar a brindar tributo a los caídos, a sus héroes de guerra, a aquellos que les generaban un sentimiento de condolecía y admiración. Esperó que los personajes se alejaran antes de continuar.

Caminó hasta que la vio, una lápida lisa y negra como la noche, ligeramente separada de las dos filas continuas que conmemoraban más caídos del mismo día, enmarcada con arbustos de pino y algunas gardenias ahora sin flor, pero imaginaba como en primavera favorecían a que aquel paisaje permanecería como un invierno constante, tan pocas personas sabrían que su estación predilecta era precisamente esta, quien sembrara las gardenias había hecho un tributo más allá de lo imaginado al adusto hombre.

Recordaba la primera vez que subía aquella colina y se impactaba al ver la lápida, llena de mensajes y flores de admiradores; agradecimientos y velas blancas, tan irreales e inesperadas. Pero últimamente el mundo mágico actuaba de esa forma, grandes despliegues de afecto y agradecimiento al héroe de guerra, cuando ya no había corazón al cual conmover, corazón al cual tratar de sacar de la oscuridad autoimpuesta y mostrarle su verdadera luz. Negó suavemente con su cabeza, no debía ser tan dura con la sociedad. Esa primera vez no fue capaz de quedarse, siquiera se había acercado lo suficiente para ser vista, pasaron varios meses hasta que pudo aproximarse y desaparecer todo rastro de imperfección de lo debería ser un homenaje a su pulcra y ordenada personalidad.

Nueve años han pasado ya, es fácil decirlo, pero han sido nueve años de larga espera, de vencer los obstáculos del día a día con la cabeza fría y la mente serena, al final era eso lo que se esperaba de ella. El hombre a quien visitaba duró diecisiete años de su vida representado un papel indiscutible, mientras prestaba sus servicios a la Orden del Fénix, bueno la Orden del Fénix era mucha gente, probablemente su únicas lealtades estaban hacia Dumbledore y al chico que le traía recuerdos; pero si él pudo vivir estoicamente diecisiete años de esa forma, ella le honraría cumpliendo de manera eficiente su deber. Por eso era este día en especial, que se permitía un tiempo para sí misma, un tiempo para hacer aquello que su corazón si deseaba realmente, el único día del año que cobra sentido en su insignificante vida, no hay logros, ni descubrimientos tan importantes en su cotidianidad como acercarse esa tarde a esa lapida negra. A medida que sus pasos se acercan redescubre que el mármol no es puramente negro, en un plata pálido se entrevén palabras que solo defensores de la luz podrían plasmar sobre un hombre que apenas conocían, palabras vacías carentes de significado, pero tan espléndidamente expuestas que conmovían a cualquiera que las leyera; a todos menos a ella, ya lo único que le conmoverían sería volver a sentir calor.

Pasaron los minutos y continuó en la contemplación, perdida en los recuerdos, no necesariamente felices, pero eran los mejores que tenía, impresionantemente la mayoría eran junto aquella mirada severa, esos labios fruncidos y el aroma a hiervas con tierra húmeda que, sí cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente, aún era capaz de invocar vívidamente.

" _Había pasado varias semanas bajo su techo, la primera vez que realmente le había tenido cerca, era todo gracias a su torpeza natural que él tuvo que intervenir para evitar un desastre mayor, recordaba como había sujetado su antebrazo con fuerza, como las garras de un halcón y acto seguido tiró con fuerza para evitar la caída, haciéndole girar sobre sí misma y su cara quedó totalmente pegada a su dorso bien formado, en aquel momento solo pudo sentir la vergüenza de ser capturada de manera tan infraganti, pero en las noches a continuar, se encontró evocando ese contacto, ese sentimiento de seguridad y sobre todo ese maravilloso aroma."_

Se obligó a volver al hoy, aunque no había verdadera necesidad, el placer de ese momento, en ese lugar, era ayudarla a evocar los recuerdos más velados de su memoria, lo cual le permitía revivirlos, saborearlos. Con una concentración extrema podía ver los colores de las acciones y escuchar el tono grave de su voz. Pensó en las palabras que le dedicaría al verla con aquella capa de viaje, que a pesar del tiempo se había mantenido casi intacta, claro todo tenía que ver con los materiales con los que estaba hecha, la mejor piel de dragón imperial y de tebo, sonrió tontamente al reentrar a su recuerdo.

" _Caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo de la clínica comunitaria, a veces se preguntaba como los muggles lograban arreglárselas sin magia en aquellas circunstancias, llegó al final del pasillo e intentó por décima vez ajustar el set de bomba y activar la bomba de infusión a la velocidad y mililitros deseados, suspiró, sería tan fácil simplemente administrar una poción, pero su tiempo en el mundo muggle le había comprobado que no todos reaccionaban adecuadamente a las mismas, muchos requerían de aquellos fármacos sintéticos para recobrar la salud; el sonido tedioso que llevaba quince minutos martirizándola por fin cedió y dio por concluida su labor; le dirigió una mirada dura al lactante y reafirmó a la madre que había que esperar el antibiótico hiciera efecto, colgó la bata y se dispuso a salir del edificio._

 _Era una lluviosa tarde de mayo, amaba las tardes lluviosas, desplegó aquel artefacto muggle para protegerse de la misma y antes de llegar a la esquina donde se conectaba el parque lo vió, con su túnica negra y su capa de viaje a juego, la mirada entre enojada y fastidiada por los muggles que pasaban a toda velocidad frente a él. A simple vista no se protegía de la lluvia, pero al acercarse pudo ver los rastros del hechizo secante a su alrededor._

 _\- A los muggles les parecerá sospecho que no te cubras y permanezca seco – no pudo contenerse y mofarse de él._

 _\- Son tan ciegos que no verían un troll llevándoselos por delante – su respuesta siempre seca aunque notó como su comisura se elevaba levemente._

 _Sintió el hechizo reconfortándola con el calor y ahuyentado el sentimiento de humedad, y con un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo se habían desaparecido. Caminaron en silencio hasta el final de la calle, la luz del salón era la única que titilaba desde el interior, se detuvieron en el umbral, su mirada fija en el pomo, aquel momento siempre le generaba angustia, entre lo que ella quería y la respuesta que sabía que seguiría._

 _\- ¿Deseas pasar? – sus labios traicioneros dejaron salir antes de que el cerebro los silenciara._

 _\- Es mi casa de todas formas – respondió socarronamente y ella se golpeó mentalmente por la pregunta, por la dudas, por continuar con la ilusión a pesar de los años. No tuvo tiempo de pensar una respuesta hiriente antes de que el continuara con su argumento – sigo sin saber porque pierdes tu tiempo en ese lugar – siempre su tono molesto._

 _\- No tenías que ir a buscarme – respondió secamente, aun siendo incapaz de volverse a mirarle. El silencio se estableció._

 _\- Es para ti, seguramente te quedará grande, pero aun guardo la esperanza que crezcas un par de centímetros – sacó sin presteza una caja – felicidades – paró unos segundos donde ella depositaba sus dedos temblorosos sobre el empaque como acariciando la plana superficie – debo volver, el… -_

 _\- Solo vete – cortó su excusa para dejarla nuevamente sola – cumple tu labor –_

 _Él no trató de excusarse una vez más, caminó hasta la cerca y giró sobre sí mismo. Ella reprimió las lágrimas que empujaban por salir, sabía cuál era el final de cada uno de esos encuentros, pero aun así no se protegía lo suficiente y dejaba paso a su cruel imaginación. Ya dentro abrió el paquete y descubrió una hermosa capa de viaje color azul intenso, no reconocería sus propiedades hasta tiempo después, pero era la primera vez que le obsequiaba algo parecido, era la primera vez que recordaba su cumpleaños. No pudo evitar sonreír."_

Sus manos se aferraban al borde de la capa mientras contenía el torrente de sensaciones. Podía tener otras, más lujosas y nuevas, pero era sola aquella la que le brindaba seguridad, tenerla puesta le daba serenidad a su mente, suspiró. El viento arreciaba y las nubes amenazaban con tormenta, su capucha voló liberando sus oscuros rizos que se agitaban y enredaban salvajemente con el viento, no intentó detenerlo, aun sumida en la extraña sensación que le dejaba el último recuerdo.

\- Disculpe, se encuentra bien – sus palabras le trajeron al momento, giró su cuello y solo pudo contemplar el verde de sus ojos – comenzará a nevar pronto, no es seguro quedarse a la intemperie – continuó insistiendo al no encontrar respuesta.

\- ¿Viene a menudo a este lugar señor Potter? – no quiso sonar tan seca, pero llevaba horas sin usar su voz, y normalmente no le gusta ser interrumpida en ese día.

\- No, pero mi esposa insistió en que sería buena idea hacerle un homenaje hoy, ya sabe… – dijó de manera atorada – y pensamos que nadie visitaría su tumba en especial – nuevamente se ruborizó – la verdad no contaba que toda la comunidad mágica enviara tantas tonterías para estas fechas – se cortó en seco, sin saber que más agregar. Un minuto de silencio, parecía el tiempo máximo de espera del chico – ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –

\- Gracias a ti los que amo han sido vengados – un ligero tono rosa cubrieron las mejillas del chico, su sorpresa plasmada en esos verdes ojos, como deseó que dejaran de mirarle, cuanto daría para que se volvieran a perder en el infinito – ya me has ayudado en todas la manera posibles -

\- ¿Conocía usted al profesor Snape? – su pregunta apresurada, algo torpe. Asentí levemente. La miró largamente y un asomo de reconocimiento recorrió sus verdes ojos – fue un gran hombre – El silencio nuevamente les envolvió, él no parecía muy paciente – ¿Sabe que flor le gustaría? – su pregunta llena de inocencia, moviendo tentativamente su varita para dejar una ofrenda que agrade.

\- "Lilis", siempre "lilis" – respondió con amargura ante el recuerdo – es lo que desde sus nueve años ha querido, "lilis", ciervos de plata, esmeraldas a borbotones, al final, ¿no fue ese su último deseo antes de expirar? –

Vio cómo él se removía con incomodidad, bien lo tenía merecido por venir a perturbar su paz en un día tan importante y por querer respuestas sobre el hombre que se dedicó a odiar durante años y cuando le fue arrebatado decidió que quería aprender su lado de luz. Claro no era culpa de Potter, el papel de malévolo infeliz era tan bien interpretado que no creía que nadie lograra penetrar su coraza, nadie más allá que el viejo come caramelos y tal vez ella, aunque su proceso fue más como hacerse espacio en su oscuridad a punta de patadas, maldiciones y grandes dosis de _lumos máxima_ , para entrever la silueta de quien realmente era.

Es culpa de su pasado, ha tenido una infancia difícil, decían a voces. Pero ella sabía la verdad, no era más que culpa de él, por ser un ruin egoísta incapaz de confiar en nadie más. De momentos se encontraba tan enojada con su recuerdo, como con la sociedad que la rodeaba. Miró molesta al infinito tratando de serenarse, pudo ver como Potter continuaba sin saber que decir o hacer.

Decidió sacarlo del dilema y con su propia varita hizo aparecer un buque de lirios blancos firmemente atado con una cinta de raso verde esmeralda, lo dejó reposar sobre la parte superior de la lápida. No pudo evitar sonreír, si bien podría ser las flores añoradas por el recuerdo que evocaban al hombre y el verde tan intenso como los ojos del chico junto a ella, aquella ofrenda estaba segura irritaría al profesor de estar vivo, las flores que no eran ingredientes de pociones eran conmiseradas una pérdida de dinero o de magia. La verdad que para grandes detalles no estaba hecho el hombre, su naturaleza tosca y reservada lo mantenía alejado de cualquier muestra de afecto, que más que ellos, podría considerarse como una debilidad y siendo Severus Snape quien era, nunca más dejaría entrever su lado vulnerable. Pero a pesar de saber lo anterior, casi desde el momento que lo enfrentó por primera vez, su corazón añoraba su cercanía y más de una vez entre vio la gentiliza que emanaban de esos ojos.

" _Ella no podía moverse casi, su núcleo mágico aún no se había ajustado adecuadamente a pesar que el pequeño tenía ya casi tres meses, era impresionante como hechizos de nivel intermedio podían agotarla y hacerla desfallecer de tal manera._

 _Se dejó caer en el sofá por un breve momento, estaba segura solo necesitaría unos minutos para reponerse y continuar con la poción. El calor de la sala continuaba siendo sofocante, más de una vez había insistido al hombre que una ventana, un traga luz, un simple orificio en la pared de aquel cuarto sería una inversión maravillosa; por su puesto a tal comentario solo podría seguir la cita de enunciados de libros de pociones más antiguos que la tierra misma donde expresaba que una sala cerrada, poco ventilada y altamente lúgubre era esencial para el noble arte de las pociones. Sonrió, de enfrentase nuevamente al hombre de seguro incluiría alguna palabra hiriente que le relacionara con los reptiles y sus paciones por los lugares oscuros. Cerró sus ojos._

 _A lo lejos podía escuchar el llanto firme y continuo de su vástago, intentó ponerse en pie para atenderle pero le fue imposible, la debilidad muscular era tal que hasta los parpados le pesaban y dificultaban la apertura ocular. Centró toda su fuerzas, toda su magia en lograr colocarse de pie y con movimientos torpes lleg_ ó _al umbral de la sala sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y un dolor agudo, como una punzada en el pecho con cada inspiración. El llanto continuo era lo único que la mantenía en el presente y le instaba a organizar su magia. Sintió como se resbalaba por el dintel de la puerta hasta que unas manos fuertes las sostuvieron por los hombros, intentó nuevamente abrir sus parpados y vislumbró la silueta borrosa de Snape; sus labios, sus hipnóticos labios se movían, pero ella solo era capaz de escuchar el llanto desesperado del lactante; inspiró, a pesar del dolor, le reconfortó el aroma al que se había hecho secretamente adicta desde su llegada. Nuevamente sintió las manos firmes en sus hombros, luego una leve presión sobre sus labios, un cristal frio, sin pensarlo abrió su boca y deglutió el líquido. Las manos junto con el tibio contacto desaparecieron, su mente se aclaró y su cuerpo comenzó a responder adecuadamente, ya no escuchaba el llanto, sino un sube gorgoreo._

 _Se dirigió a la sala y su corazón se detuvo ante la imagen, el hombre todo de negro sostenía de manera delicada al lactante sobre su brazo, mientras la otra mano sujetaba firmemente un botella con leche materna. No era la primera vez que Severus accedía a alimentar al niño, lo que realmente la mantuvo atónita en la entrada a la sala fue la mirada cargada de sentimientos fija en los ojos tan oscuros como los propios, una mirada dulcificada que no había notado nunca antes en el hombre. El tiempo pasó lentamente y la botella se vació, él cortó el enlace y al mirar a la mujer en la entrada su mirada nuevamente endureció, aunque la leve sonrisa seguía plasmada en ese rosto usualmente serio._

 _He de asumir que ya podrás terminar de atenderlo – con una delicadeza extrema, nada propia de él, depositó al pequeño en sus brazos y abandonó la habitación."_

\- No fue mi intensión ofenderla – dijo Potter después de un tiempo.

\- No es su culpa desconocer los detalles del pasado – contestó aun aferrándose a la última mirada del recuerdo, la cual amenazaba con desvanecerse antes que la saboreara por completo.

\- ¿Usted sabía que él…? -

\- Severus solo amo a una persona en este mundo, y fue tu madre – contestó bruscamente buscando una forma de terminar aquella conversación. Aunque sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pero era mejor alejar su mente de aquella línea pensamientos, esos resultaban insoportablemente dolorosos.

\- ¿Usted…? – comenzó nuevamente Potter, ella dejó escapar un bufido entre divertida y molesta.

\- Yo, yo solo fui un estorbo impuesto a su presencia. Si tenía oportunidad me lo recordaba – imitó a la perfección el rictus del hombre – créame Potter, las pocas palabras de cortesía y los pocos gestos de cariño solo existieron en el Severus adolescente, que después del rechazo de su madre se volvieron más escasos –

\- Él siempre fue cortes – lo pensó por un momento - irritante, sarcástico, frio, insufrible, pero su relación con el profesor Dumbledore siempre fueron llenas de cortesía y respeto – no podía creer como Potter lo defendía, estaba segura de recordar improperios exclusivos para el chico, definitivamente el hombre tenía razón, el corazón de los Gryffindor es muy noble – y si usted esta acá, estoy seguro que no pudo ser tan desagradable con usted –

\- Tras la muerte de mis padres, Severus fue lo más cercano a una familia que tuve – respondió sin darse cuenta con los ojos brillantes.

\- La señora Weasley… - intentó nuevamente.

\- La señora Weasley es una romántica empedernida –

\- Es verdad, pero Bill… -

\- Bill ofreció más de una vez batirse a duelo con Snape, así que dudo que su visión sea objetiva – vio como el chico sonreía.

\- Si usted decide negarse a los hechos – se amplió su sonrisa – ¿la acompaño a algún lugar? – ofreció amablemente, se removió un poco más dentro de su abrigo y vio cómo se ajustaba los guantes.

\- No se preocupe, solo esperaré un poco más, es una vieja tradición – no puede evitar sonreír nuevamente, era una tradición para ella de todas maneras, aunque a al hombre solo le llenara de frustración y no dejara de recordarle lo tonta que era. No puedo evitar perderse en su memoria y recordar su voz áspera y gruesa, si se concentraba lo suficiente podría escuchar la forma en que enfatizaba las palabras y pronunciaba la s.

 _"Una lluvia fina mojaba el entorno y el frio glaciar propio de la fecha no se hacía esperar. Bajó resuelta del vagón del tren, todos los años realizaba el mismo viaje de la misma forma. El aparecerse no le resultaba del todo bien aún, seguía debilitada._

 _Reajustó sus guantes y apretó un poco más la bufanda antes de iniciar la larga caminata hacia las rejas con cerdos alados. Las tiendas del pueblo permanecían con sus puertas cerradas evitando a toda costa la entrada del frio viento. Por algunas ventanillas podía visualizar grupos de magos reunidos, sumergidos en sus historias. En las tres escobas el barullo era evidente incluso con las puertas firmemente cerradas, el tono alegre de una canción se escapaba entre las rejillas de los ventanales, pudo observar como una bruja de una hermosura innegable se manejaba con una pesada bandeja llena de garrafones de cerveza y Whiskey de Fuego._

 _Estuvo tentada en comprar un par de cervezas de mantequilla, pero debido a un atraso en las vías del tren, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al castillo, había aprendido de él la puntualidad y no le defraudaría._

 _La lluvia dio paso a una nevada fina, no se acumularía, aun no. Vislumbró la gran verja y antes de llegar del todo sintió como la magia se debilitaba y le daba paso, dándole la bienvenida. No se quedó a saborear la sensación, continuó su camino y se desvió ligeramente hacia la derecha hasta detenerse junto a un viejo roble, se retiró los guantes y aguardó._

 _La espera en ella siempre fue difícil de definir, los segundos, las horas y las semanas se confundían y un suspiro podría equivaler a un año y un año a un segundo. Solo levantó la vista cuando escuchó el lamento de la nieve al ser pisada con pasos furiosos y firmes, su dueño se dirigía impávidamente hacia ella, haciendo ondear su capa negra de manera tan particular, su rictus severo y el entrecejo fruncido. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, contemplándola, evaluándola. Ella era incapaz de romper el silencio aun hechizada por su omnipotente presencia, nunca se cansaría de observarlo, de estudiar y deleitarse en sus gestos, sus movimientos; de disfrutar de ese placer que le generaba._

 _Te he dicho que no vengas – fue él quien rompiera el silencio, su tono grave, irritado._

 _Todos los años dices lo mismo – se mofó abiertamente de él – y todos los años llegas a este punto con el mismo comentario – terminó con dureza. Sintió su mano fría sujetarle bruscamente levantando su manga, requirió de todas sus fuerzas reprimir el escalofrío de placer que le generaba ese contacto._

 _Entiende que un día de estos no vendré a reunirme contigo – dijo con dureza – entiende que esto debe acabar, ¿Qué ocurrirá contigo? – fijó sus oscuros ojos sobre ella, esta vez no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento._

 _Si no vienes, yo iré a donde estés – respondió tercamente. Sintió como el agarre del hombre se afirmaba sobre su brazo._

 _Eres una obstinada – replicó con cólera._

 _Aprendí del mejor – la violencia de su respuesta lo dejó meditabundo._

 _Se dio cuenta que solo perdería su tiempo con el argumento, lentamente soltó su agarre y dejó reposar su mano sobre la de ella, no era un gesto romántico, ni por asomo, era parte de lo que ellos habían catalogado como cotidianidad; se miraron en silencio, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos, ella incapaz de unirse más a él para buscar su calor, él incapaz de soltar el agarre que lo llevaba a la cordura._

 _Después de lo que pareció una eternidad o simplemente un segundo ella estiró su mano derecha y dejó reposar su palma suavemente sobre el lado izquierdo del tórax del hombre, se deleitó con el compás del corazón, incapaz de romper la magia que los envolvía._

 _Las campanas de la torre sur retumbaron una primera vez, sacándolos de su ensoñación, ella sacó una pequeña caja violeta de su capa de viaje y la abrió ofreciéndole el contenido al hombre, que la miraba con contenida espera. Un apetecible pastelillo se encontraba en su interior en un capacillo violeta intenso que contrastaba con el negro del chocolate, en la superficie del mismo se erguía una única vela. Él tomo la caja por la base, sin dejar escapar la mano de la más joven. La cuarta campanada se hizo escuchar y ella con una floritura de su varita encendió la vela color plata. Él parecía hastiado con el hecho, pero con la octava y última campanada resopló sobre la vela apagando la llama. Ella sonrió ante la imagen que guardaría por siempre en su corazón._

 _Felicidades Severus – su mano firme apretó la de ella, al tiempo que retiraba la caja haciéndola desaparecer entre su negra capa._

 _Es hora de volver – respondió con firmeza._

 _El colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y se perdió en sus ojos, ella no pudo evitar acercar levemente sus labios hacia el mayor; pero él, como siempre, haciendo gala de su maravilloso autodominio se mantuvo firme y desvió sus propios labios a la frente de la chica, fue un suave toque, como el aleteo de una mariposa, ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró a medida que sentía el contacto de su rostro desaparecer. Lo vio alejarse con el ondear de su capa, inspiró tratando de llenar sus pulmones del aire frio cargado se su aroma, de su recuerdo; cuando la figura del hombre se perdió entre la niebla se permitió volver sobre sus pasos._

 _A lo lejos queda ya el barullo de los bares y de las tiendas, en la ventana del segundo piso de una vieja posada buscaba entre la bruma la silueta del castillo, y sonreía abstraída en la idea del hombre saboreando el pastelillo, con la mirada suavizada ante los recuerdos reconfortantes, permitiéndose un goce, un momento de debilidad. Algún día derribaría las duras barreras que cubrieran el corazón del hombre, algún día llegaría a internarse en él y no se iría. Su persistencia la hacía merecedora de sus escasas sonrisas, ella estaba dispuesta a robárselas todas."_

\- La muerte es solo el inicio de una nueva aventura – dijo con la mirada perdida.

\- El profesor Dumbledore solía decir eso –

\- Ya –dijo con molestia, realizó una mueca de despreció, no quería citar al difunto profesor por nada; la veneración de Potter por el anciano, casi, casi igualaba a la veneración que Snape le tenía – solo espero que en esa nueva aventura, él decida darme una nueva oportunidad, al final, tus padres están igual juntos en ella – sus palabras carecían de sentido, pero el muchacho parecía entenderla ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Si lo ve antes que yo, dele las gracias de mi parte – agregó con una sonrisa sincera. Ella no puedo contener una mueca de sonrisa, eso seguro frustraría al hombre hasta el final – si soy yo ¿le gustaría enviarle algún mensaje? –

\- Que probablemente llegaré en el tren de las seis – respondió después de meditarlo por un tiempo, una fina sonrisa cubrió sus labios y la mirada se endureció. Potter aparentemente incapaz de comprender su alternante cambio de humor se limitó con mirar hacia la capilla.

\- Hasta el próximo año, creo – dijo algo inseguro.

\- No tiene que ser una tradición – contestó indiferentemente – usted ocúpese de su familia –

\- Si usted es importante para el profesor Snape, la protegeremos hasta que se reúna con él – dijo animadamente, con un leve movimiento de la mano se alejó.

Insufribles Gryffindors, fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente, aunque un leve rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. Fijó la mirada nuevamente en los lirios, la cinta, la lápida y las letras color plata. Las horas pasaron y ella revivía los momentos de su vida junto al hombre. La ventisca paso a una nevada, primeramente fina hasta hacerse más pesada.

Automáticamente estiró su mano temblorosa fuera del guante y apoyó la palma entera en la piedra negra. Estaba fría, tan fría con ella misma, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su hermoso rostro. Las campanas del pueblo retumbaron una primera vez, con su varita conjuró un pastelillo de chocolate con una única vela color plata. La cuarta campanada se hizo escuchar, un segundo toque de la varita encendió la vela. Depositó con suavidad el pastelillo sobre el borde de la lápida y pacientemente esperó a la octava y última campanada, la ráfaga de viento apagó la llama.

\- Felicidades Severus –

Lanzó un beso al aire y emprendió el camino de regreso. Con la capucha nuevamente sobre su cabeza protegiéndola de la nieve y el viento soplando contra su espalda.

Volvería el año próximo y el siguiente, volvería cuantos años hicieran falta hasta que se reuniera nuevamente con el hombre.

* * *

...


End file.
